Season 6: The Bird and Peace
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Jump City has just become the most popular city for thievery and an overabudance of villians. Robin is no less determined to figure out what's going on. Though someone should be keeping an eye on Starfire before she fades away. Pairings? Unpredictable.


**Season 6: The Bird and Peace - Episode 1**

**Summary: Jump City has just become the most popular city for thievery and an overabudance of villians. Robin is no less determined to figure out what's going on. Though someone should be keeping an eye on Starfire before she fades away. Pairings? Unpredictable.**

**Welcome to my version of Teen Titans Season 6, since there's multiples out there. Hope you enjoy it anyways. I have a season 7 and 8 planned out so expect them after this one. And, yes, it will have 13 'episodes' just like the tv series for each season. Each episode will have a differrent opening theme, aka. some song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or "Zzzzz" by The CAB**

_I'm lost_

_And I'll never be found_

_My lips were_

_Much too shy_

_The lines about you_

_They never ryhmed_

Drool ran down the side Beastboy's face as he slept on the top bunk of his bed. He was on his side, one arm hanging off. A hand reached up and grabbed at his, pulling him ever so slightly so that he would go toppling over the edge.

"Wahhh!" He managed to scream in surprise before hitting the floor. His dark green eyes opened slowly and surveryed the room.

There was no clear reason as to why he had fallen off the bed this time.

"Agh," He sat up from his recent position. "That's like, the fifth time this month." He said, frowning about the room. There must have been something out of place... He turned back to his bed but it didn't hold any clue. "Maybe I should just get bars." He said with a nervous laugh, hand running through his hair as he figured that he must have just fallen off himself. Again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the doors to his room closing. He quickly stood up and ran over to peek out of his room into the hallway. A shadow flitted around a corner and he followed. "Hey! Who's there?"

With no response given he followed the sihloute further into the halls; down stairways, around corners, until he came to the first room. Chairs lined the carpet even though the room was never actually used. It led to the doors opening into the Titan's Tower. It was currently open, just barely a crack.

Beastboy lept forward, turning into a fly momentarily to slip through unoticed by whoever was out there. He buzzed around for a moment before disapearing into the small waves lapping at the shore. His form changed into a dolphin in under a second. With a flick of his tail he was cutting through the water with little effort all the way to shore. He came up for air a few times, the last one he clucked before transforming back to himself on land.

A giggle came from his right and he raised his head, looking over at the figure covered in shadow. He narrowed his eyes, already going into the skin of a wolf to see better.

Long hair flowed in the wind before the form turned and disapeared back into the dark.

He turned back for a moment, dumb founded.

"Terra?"

Only a giggle replied and he took off into the shifting black infront of him, the black spots on his fur blending in even though the green stuck out.

He followed the footsteps for a while but he didn't realize how long it was or where they were going till he got there. Beastboy looked up at the high arced stone ceiling, heat filling the air from far below where lava remained but did nothing besides sit there. He was standing where her statue should be, just a group of dead flowers laid there.

"Terra?" he questioned again. Had Slade been wrong? Did she want to remember? "Are you there?" He didn't see her nor could he hear the footsteps anymore. The shifter sighed softly. Of course, it had to be his imagination running wild on him again like it so often did nowadays.

Even though he said he was over her he kept thinking back on it, his thoughts also went to Raven but she never looked back at him the way Terra did. She seemed swept up in her own stuff more recently as well and had become a little broody.

Cyborg made small jokes at Raven when she was having a good day but usually didn't comment on it. He was too fixed on his car and the games from the tv. Not that Beastboy wasn't totally tring to kick his butt most of the time. Usually though he seemed to loose, maybe he still wasn't completely better about the Terra thing.

Starfire seemed to understand his pain about it better than anyone else. She had looked off last night though after checking in with mail she got from home, disapearing into her room an hour earlier than normal to do who knows what. Maybe her adoptive father was sick, it wasn't like him to pry though. Okay, that was a lie. Beastboy pried a lot in Raven's room before and he still got curious to what the Titans were doing or if someone was acting weird.

In the case of Robin though Starfire would be the first to notice something off. So far Beastboy hadn't seen anything wrong with him. The Boy Wonder was looking for sightings of Slade but after a few months of finding nothing it seemed he was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't coming back this time.

Well, that suited Bastboy just fine. He never wanted to see that mad man again, the one that had torn Terra from him.

With a huff he kicked a rock down into the lava below. There was a pause then the ground rumbled. "What?" Beastboy fell over when the stone shook and blinked at the lava racing upwards to cover rock, stone, the dead flowers, and him.

Screaming Beastboy woke up from the dream, breathing hard.

**I know it's short, but trust me the later chapters will be longer.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
